Would You,?
by Asuka Kazumi
Summary: "Aku Haruno Sakura, ingin menjadi kekasihmu Uchiha Sasuke. Terimalah aku menjadi kekasihmu!" / "Dan sekarang kita putus!" / "Kau telah membuatku kesal, Haruno!" / Berawal dari sebuah taruhan dan berakhir sangat menyebalkan bagi Sakura. OOC, AU, gejeness
1. Chapter 1

_Would you..,?_

 _Naruto always © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _SasuSaku_

 _Rate T_

 _Drama n Romance_

 _Warning!_  
 _Typo, AU, OOC banget :'v mainstream bangetlah :'v_

.

.

Sakura mati-matian ingin mengeluarkan umpatan kasarnya . Kesal. Sangat kesal dengan sesuatu hal yang mengharuskannya saat ini berdiri tepat berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, _The Prince of the school_ di sekolahnya, yang mana pemuda tersebut memiliki banyak penggemar yang menggilainya di sepenjuru dunia.

 _Berlebihan!_

Menundukkan kepala, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras untuk mengurangi rasa kesal dan malu pada dirinya. Demi celana dalam bolong _papi_ Kizashi, ingatkan Sakura untuk mencekik Yamanaka Ino nanti. Kejam? Terserah! Sakura tidak peduli. Ini semua karena tantangan sialan itu! _Aargh..awas kau Yamanaka! Aku akan mencekik lehermu sampai mati!_

Err.., kau terlihat menyeramkan, nona Haruno.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda raven itu menatap gadis merah muda ini dengan satu alis yang terangkat tinggi. Ada apa ini? Apa yang akan dikatakan gadis merah muda ini padanya? Cukup lama menunggu membuat Sasuke merasa gatal untuk pergi dari sini sekarang juga.

"Haruno, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura yang tadi menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya, _emeraldnya_ menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dengan tatapan keraguan, kesal, bingung. Entahlah, sejenak Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihatnya kala mata mereka bersaling tatap.

"Aku...," menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Sakura melakukan hal tersebut untuk menenangkan perasaan ragu, kesal, bingung, marah dan perasaan lainnya. Setelah merasa tenang, Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, membuka kelopak matanya setelah merasakan dukungan dari angin sekitar yang menerbangkan helaian rambut merah mudanya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, ingin menjadi kekasihmu Uchiha Sasuke. Terimalah aku menjadi kekasihmu!" Katanya mantap.

Kerutan di kening Sasuke mendandakan kalau pemuda Uchiha ini heran. Apa gadis ini sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke? Benarkah?

Sasuke tahu ini kenyataan, tapi benarkah gadis di depannya ini adalah Haruno Sakura? Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja setahu Sasuke, gadis Haruno ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang tidak tertarik padanya, bahkan Naruto _si dobe_ mengatakan kalau Haruno Sakura membenci Sasuke. Gadis itu tidak menyukai Sasuke.

Memang awalnya Sasuke tidak percaya, namun waktu itu secara tidak sengaja, Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura di koridor sekolah hanya untuk memastikan perkataan Naruto dan ternyata yang benar saja! Gadis itu tidak meliriknya sama sekali, bahkan terkesan acuh padanya. Dan lagi tanpa sengaja saat mata mereka bertemu pandang waktu itu, Sasuke menangkap ada sebuah tatapan kebencian dari manik hijau tersebut. Semenjak saat itu Sasuke mempercayai perkataan Naruto. Sasuke selalu bertanya-tanya apa alasan gadis itu tidak menyukainya?

Lalu sekarang? Gadis yang setahunya membenci Sasuke ini entah karena alasan apa menyatakan perasaanya pada Sasuke? Mengatakan kalau ia ingin menjadi kekasih Sasuke? Benarkah itu?  
Apa begitu besarnya pesona seorang Uchiha sehingga membuat gadis yang tidak menyukai Sasuke sekarang bertekuk lutut untuk menjadi kekasih Sasuke? Ok lupakan kata bertekuk lutut di atas karena nyatanya Sakura sedang tidak melakukannya sekarang.

Diam-diam Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. Karena pesona Uchiha yang besar Sasuke bisa menaklukkan seseorang dengan mudah. Dalam hati Sasuke berucap syukur dilahirkan dalam keluarga Uchiha. Dan terimakasih pada kakek buyut Madara yang sekarang berada di alam kubur karena semasa hidupnya telah membuat buku resep tebar pesona ala Uchiha untuk menaklukkan orang. Dan syukurlah Sasuke mencuri buku ajaib tersebut di lemari tempat di letakkannya celana dalam yang tidak dicuci selama 1 tahun milik kakak tersayangnya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hn, aku menerimamu" Sasuke menjawab tanpa berfikir panjang.

Haruno Sakura menghela nafas lega. Menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan... sinis?

"Dan sekarang kita putus!" Serunya tiba-tiba.

E-eh? Apa? Baru jadian langsung putus? Apa maksudnya? Apa gadis ini sedang mempermainkan Sasuke? Hah? Yang benar saja! Siapapun tolong cabut bulu hidung Sasuke sekarang! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, sungguh!

Putus katanya? Sial Haruno! Kau mempermainkan Uchiha Sasuke! Dan Sasuke tidak suka dipermainkan, asal kau tahu.

"Ck, apa maksudmu Haruno?! Kau mempermainkanku, eh? Sayang sekali Uchiha tidak suka dipermainkan!" kata Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

Sakura hanya mendengus sinis.

"Hei, Uchiha! Kau fikir aku serius mengatakan kalau aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu hah? Demi tuhann.., sampai kiamat pun aku tidak sudi menyukaimu! Apalagi menjadi kekasihmu. Asal kau tahu Uchiha! Ini hanya sebuah taruhan bodoh dari temanku yang ingin mengambil novel, komik, video game, ponsel, mobil, dan semua aset kesayanganku kalau aku tidak melakukan tantangan untuk menyatakan ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Aku tidak mau semua barang kesayanganku diambil karena itu!" Sakura menarik nafas dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Ternyata berbicara panjang membuat energinya sedikit terkuras, eh?

"...sekarang aku sudah melakukan tantanganku. Dan kau Uchiha! Jangan harap aku mau menjadi kekasihmu! Uchiha _Aho_! Oh astagaa aku harus membuang harga diriku jauh-jauh demi menyelamatkan barang-barang kesayanganku.., awas kau Yamanaka! Kau mati di tanganku!" Sakura berbalik dengan kesal sambil menggerutu ingin membunuh Yamakana Ino, dan ia menghentak-hentak kakinya kesal.

Sasuke diam karena terkejut dan _syok_. Jadi.., Sasuke tidak lebih penting dari sebuah barang milik Haruno Sakura, begitu? _Grr.._ Haruno! Kau merendahkan harga diri Uchiha Sasuke. Dan sebagai seorang Uchiha yang terhormat, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya!

 _Grep_

"Eh?"

Sebuah cengkraman di pergelangan tangan Sakura membuat gadis itu meringis. Cengkraman di tangannya terasa sangat sakit dan Sakura rasa tangannya sudah memerah, mungkin.

"Lepaskan aku, Uchiha!" Desis Sakura kesal. Bukannya melepaskan tangannya, Sasuke malah makin mengeratkan cengramannya pada Sakura. Lagi, membuat gadis Haruno itu meringis nyeri.

"Kau telah membuatku kesal, Haruno!" Punggung Sakura terdorong membentur dinding di belakangnya. Satu tangan Sasuke berada di sisi kepala Sakura. Sedangkan kaki Sasuke mengunci pergerakan Sakura. Sasuke makin menyeringai melihat ketidakberdayaan Sakura saat ini.

"Uchiha! Ku peringatkan kau untuk melepaskanku!" Sekuat tenaga Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke namun kekuatan pemuda itu sepertinya jauh di atasnya.

"Tidak sebelum aku memberikan hukuman untukmu" seringai Sasuke semakin lebar membuat Sakura gatal ingin mencakar wajahnya. Terpesona? Tch, tidak akan! Kalau gadis lain yang melihat seringai Sasuke mungkin mereka akan berteriak kegirangan atau mungkin ada yang merona merah? Atau bisa saja ada yang sampai pingsan? Che, yang benar saja!

"Uchiha―kubilang lepaskan aku atau aku akan menendang bokongmu dan mengirimmu ke neraka jahannam!"

"Oh dengan senang hati, Haruno Sakura _sayang_ ~"

 _What The Fu*k_

Apa tadi? S-sayang? Ini tidak lucu! Itu terdengar menjijikkan! Apalagi ini Sasuke si manusia kutub yang mengatakannya. Hei.., jangan membuat kumis _papi_ Kizashi tertawa!

"Tch! Hentikan panggilan menjikkan itu, Uchiha _Aho_!" Sakura menggertakkan giginya geram.

"Kenapa hm? Itu wajar kan? Aku kekasihmu sekarang, _Sakura~"_ bisik Sasuke meniup telinga Sakura yang bergidik ngeri sekaligus geli.

"Uchiha! Sudah ku bilangkan? Aku hanya melakukan taruhanku, bodoh! Dan lepaskan aku, _Aho_!" Sakura benar-benar kesal sekarang. Siapa pun tolong singkirkan Uchiha sialan ini. Kalau bisa kirim dia ke dimensi lain sekalian. Atau tendang dia sampai ke _plantet Neptunus_ sekalian. Sakura rela, Sakura ikhlas. Sungguh.

"Tidak!" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura, menatap dalam manik hijau tersebut dan

 _Deg_

Coba tebak? Suara jantung siapa itu? Debarannya semakin kencang karena menatap mata itu. Sungguh ini mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Kau kekasihku dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

Wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengan Sakura dan Sakura tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Alurnya kecepatan ya? Mau bikin oneshot sih tapi aah sudahlah :3 ada ide-ide lainnya bermunculan :3 untuk ff Evidently rencanya mau tamat juga eheh jadi..ehm yaah?  
Saran atau kritik tinggalkan jejak anda sekalian :'v  
*nyengir*


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Kau berhasil?!"

"Berhasil apanya? Aku hampir terseret ke neraka, bodoh!" Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Tantangan bodoh dari si Yamanaka sudah ia lakukan dan sekarang ia ingin menenggelamkan diri ke perut ikan hiu, serius.

"Ya Tuhan, kau tahu dia menganggap serius tembakanku padanya, Ino.. nyawaku terancam!"

Ino terkekeh, menepuk pelan pundak gadis _bubble gum_ itu kemudian tersenyum miring. "Aku tahu kau bisa menghadapinya, berdoa saja _. Jaa~"_

Sakura melotot melihat kepergian Ino seenak dengkulnya saja. Giginya menggertak geram.

"Ini salahmu, bodoh!" Teriak Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sedangkan Ino sudah menjauh sambil tertawa nista.

Sakura mendengus kasar. Ditatapnya lapangan luas di balik kaca di sampingnya, terlihat para siswa berjalan menuju gerbang meninggalkan sekolah. Sakura menghela nafas. Sudah waktunya jam pulang, saatnya ia segera pulang juga. Namun tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang. Mengingat bahwa malaikat maut berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya.

Spontan, Sakura melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi —berlari kencang meninggalkan sekolah. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pun terbengong akan kecepatan lari Sakura di luar kendali bak orang kesetanan. Satu harapan saja, semoga ia tidak dipertemukan dengan malaikat maut— Uchiha Sasuke.

 ** _07\. 00 PM_**

Sakura mengusap wajah lelah. Ia merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya yang terasa empuk. Hari ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan dan hari terburuk bagi Sakura. Jangan tanya kenapa, kalian pasti tahu apa alasannya.

"Hah~ setidaknya aku bersyukur semua aset pribadiku tidak jatuh ke tangan si Barbie itu" gumamnya mengucek mata perlahan. Padahal masih jam 7 malam tapi Sakura ingin merasakan sesuatu yang namanya tidur. Hampir saja manik hijau itu terpejam, namun suara ketukan pintu mengganggu timing nya yang pas untuk tidur.

"Masuk saja, ibu. Tapi aku tidak ingin makan malam... " Sakura kembali memejamkan mata. Berfikir ibunya pasti akan membawakan susu hangat dan meletakkan susu tersebut di atas nakasnya.

Sakura merasakan beratnya kasur saat ibunya mendudukkan diri di sana. Sakura menggumankan sesuatu yang membuat ibunya entah kenapa mendengus. Gadis itu mengernyit nyaman saat sebuah tangan mengusap dahinya lembut.

"Padahal masih jam 7. Apa kau sengantuk itu?"

Sejak kapan suara ibunya berubah berat seperti laki-laki? Sepanjang ingatan Sakura, suara ibunya lembut terkadang cempreng saat menceramahinya.

Biarkan Sakura berpikir beberapa detik lagi akan perubahan suara ibu tercintanya. Ini aneh, apa Sakura sudah memasuki alam mimpi ya?

"Hm, sudah tidur beneran ya?"

Tentu saja bukan mimpi. Sakura langsung membuka matanya dan terkejut saat mendapati ternyata Sasuke lah yang tadi ia pikir ibunya. Lantas, Sakura langsung duduk dan mundur ke belakang sampai punggungnya membentur kepala ranjang. Ia melotot menatapi Sasuke bak melihat hantu menakutkan.

"K.. k... ka... kau.. s.. s.. se.. ja.. ja.. jak.. k.. k..kapan? B.. ba.. gai.. m.. m.. ma.. na... bi.. i.. s.. a.. k.. e.. s.. si.. si.. ni?"

Lihatlah, untuk berbicara pun sangat sulit bagi Sakura saat ini. Tangannya menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Padahal Sasuke tidak melakukan apa pun, ia hanya menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi.

"Baru saja, kenapa? Aku kekasihmu kan?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidaaaaakkk! Aku bukan kekasihmu! Sudah ku bilang aku melakukan taruhan! Pergi dari sini! Aku mau tidur! Pulang sana, bodoh!"

Kemana ekspresi terkejut dan gagap tadi? Seolah Sakura gagap langsung berubah menjadi Sakura lain. Ckck, astaga... membuat Sasuke gemas saja. Bibir yang jarang tersenyum itu sedikit tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman setipis kertas.

"Tidak. Aku ingin tidur di sini"

"Apa?! Kau gila?! Tidak boleh! Pulang sana, bodoh! Ini bukan rumah penginapan!"

Sakura melempar bantal yang ada di sampingnya ke wajah Sasuke. Hampir saja wajah tampan itu terkena bantal kalau saja ia tidak menghindar satu detik.

"Tidak mau..." Sasuke memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Membuat Sakura mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Astaga Sasuke... apa kata tetangga kalau ada seorang pria menginap di rumah seorang gadis?!"

Sasuke mendengus, "aku sudah izin calon mertua. Dia membolehkan saja asal calon menantunya bahagia"

Sakura melotot garang. Astaga, ini serius seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Kok _Out Of Character_ sekali? Apa inilah sifat Sasuke yang sebenarnya? Ya Tuhan, tolong cabut nyawa Haruno Sakura sekarang juga!

"Tidak tidak tidak!" Kepala Sakura menggeleng keras. ".. jangan konyol, Sasuke! Dimana kau tinggalkan kewarasanmu? Astaga.."

Sasuke bergumam menatap Sakura tentu tanpa ekspresi andalannya.

.

.

 ** _10.00 AM_**

Waktu yang tenang saat jam istirahat adalah di perpustakaan. Sakura mengunyah roti mentega di tangannya dengan lahap namun matanya tetap fokus membaca deretan kalimat di depannya. Sementara Ino menguap bosan melihat ekspresi serius sahabatnya ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sakura, sepertinya dietku hari ini ku tunda saja. Aku mau ke kantin. Kau titip sesuatu?" Ino menawarkan. Ia mengedikkan bahu setelah mendapat gelengan dari kepala si gadis yang masih asyik membaca itu.

"Nym.. kalau ada si bocah Uchiha mencariku, bilang saja Haruno Sakura sudah tewas" kata Sakura asal, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku di depannya.

Ino sedikit terkekeh, "Hu'uhm.."

Tidak mau berlama-lama, Ino pergi keluar perpustakaan meninggalkan Sakura menuju kantin. Perut Ino sungguh tidak kuat lagi menahan nafsu makan karena program diet gilanya ini.

.

"Oho~ cerita yang menarik penuh dengan misteri" Sakura menutup buku tebal yang dinamai novel itu. Sudah 30 menit Sakura menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan hanya karena membaca sebuah novel. Untungnya, ini adalah jam kosong. Jadi ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di perpustakaan. Alasan lainnya, Sakura juga menghindari seseorang.

"Bagus ya?"

"Iya, bagus. Tentu sa— ASTAGA! SASUKE, SEJAK KAPAN?!" Sakura terkejut mendapati Sasuke sudah duduk santai di depannya. Apa terlalu asik membaca ya sampai Sakura tidak menyadari kehadiran orang yang lama-lama seperti Kuroko pemain basket berambut biru itu? Eh/?

"Sejak tadi, tepat setelah teman pirangmu keluar" ujar Sasuke datar. Sakura berdecak kesal. Pantas saja sebelum keluar tadi, si Yamanaka sempat terkekeh. Menyebalkan sekali rasanya. Dan Sakura harus selalu menyiapkan mental ke depannya menghadapi Sasuke yang sudah mulai mengacaukan kehidupannya.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _A/N : dan lagi ff lama yang tidak berlanjut kembali lagi setelah sekian lama/?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Haruno Sakura. Meladeni satu orang sejenis Uchiha Sasuke sungguh membuat kepalanya pening. Ia mendelik pada beberapa siswa yang tak henti-hentinya menatap dirinya membuat mereka bergidik merasakan tatapan mematikan yang dilayangkan si gadis Haruno. Manik hijau itu kemudian bergulir melirik Sasuke kesal.

"Berhenti mengikutiku seperti anak ayam mengikuti induknya, Sasuke! Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian!"

"Hn, aku tidak peduli" Sasuke menjawab cuek. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, sedikit bersiul melihat wajah kekesalan yang tercetak di wajah manis Sakura. Iya, manis sampai Sasuke ingin menciumnya. Mencium kekasih sendiri tidak apa kan? Bahkan itu dianjurkan sebagai tanda sayang.

Sakura menggeram dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat, dilangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, tidak peduli akan rok sekolah yang dipakainya robek. Sakura ingin menjauh dari si pemuda yang tidak bosan-bosannya mengganggu Sakura dan menganggap serius kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Ingin rasanya Sakura menceburkan wajah Yamanaka Ino—dalang dari semua ini ke dalam lumpur lapindo.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ditatapnya punggung kecil Sakura yang melangkah semakin jauh darinya. Sampai kapan pun Sasuke memang tidak akan melepaskan Sakura, tentu saja. Ia ingin gadis itu menjadi miliknya. Lagi pula, siapa suruh ia mempermainkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak peduli Sakura tidak menganggapnya kekasih. Masa bodo, Sasuke akan membuat gadis itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Segera, ia bersumpah demi Dilan dan Milea/?

Segera, Sasuke mengejar Sakura yang terlihat menuju atap sekolah. Mungkin dia ingin menenangkan pikiran? Inner Sasuke menerka. Ia bergegas menaiki tangga dan sungguh, langkah lebar Sakura memang patut diacungi jempol. Meski sudah berlari, Sasuke tidak dapat menyusul gadis tersebut. Makan apa sih kekasihnya itu? Ckck..

.

Sakura membanting pintu atap sekolah. Wajahnya memerah menahan kesal, sudut imaginer sudah memenuhi dahinya yang ditutupi rambut merah muda itu.

Kaki jenjangnya menendang bekas kaleng minuman —yang entah punya siapa sehingga kaleng tersebut melambung tinggi dan jatuh entah kemana. Rasanya Sakura ingin mengamuk saja. Mood nya buruk akhir-akhir ini.

"Aaargh!" Sakura berteriak mengacak rambutnya dan menendang tembok di depannya. Tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke memperhatikannya sejak tadi, tersenyum tipis. Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampiri Sakura agar si gadis tidak terkejut dan kembali meledak. Dipeluknya tubuh itu dari belakang, membuat si gadis memekik kaget.

"Hm, aku suka melihat kau marah. Wajahmu sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Tapi kalau selalu marah apalagi karena aku, cantikmu hilang, nanti kau cepat tua..." ucap Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Meletakkan dagunya di pundak gadis tersebut.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Lepaskan aku, Sasuke! Atau ku bunuh kau! Cepat lepaskan! Aku bukan kekasihmu, jangan lupakan itu, bodoh!" Sakura meronta namun tidak menyangkal ada rasa nyaman saat Sasuke memeluknya seperti ini.

"Tidak... diam saja, jangan melawan. 5 menit saja... tolong.."

Suara Sasuke terdengar rendah. Sakura yang tadi meronta untuk melepaskan diri langsung terpaku. Entah kenapa ia menurut dan membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya. Hah, biarlah ia mengalah untuk saat ini saja.

Tidak ada lagi perlawanan dari Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menghadapkan tubuh Sakura padanya tanpa melepaskan dekapannya. Tangannya meraih dagu Sakura, menatapnya dalam. Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke diam. Ia baru menyadari Sasuke memiliki mata yang indah, membuat Sakura cukup terpana sampai kehilangan akal sehatnya tentang apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Haruno Sakura... aku tahu kau mengatakan perasaan padaku karena sebuah taruhan konyol. Kenapa kau tidak menyukai dan terkesan membenciku, hm? Aku tampan, kaya, pintar, kurang apa lagi?" Sasuke tersenyum pada kata terakhirnya yang cenderung memuji dirinya sendiri, terlalu kepedean kata orang mah.

"... tapi aku menyukaimu—tidak, tapi mencintaimu," lanjut Sasuke lembut. Ia mengecup dahi Sakura sayang. Ia kurang yakin apa Sakura fokus mendengar ucapannya atau tidak, gadis itu hanya diam menatap matanya dan perlahan wajah cantik itu memerah sampai ke telinga. Seperti bom yang siap untuk meledak.

Buru-buru Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, jantungnya berdegup kencang, Tuhan..

Sakura tidak yakin ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Sasuke. Namun jantung ini berdebar semakin cepat dan cepat.

Sasuke menghela nafas melihat Sakura yang hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi kalau kau memang membenciku" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu masih terdiam, mulutnya terkunci rapat namun matanya tidak lepas dari Sasuke yang perlahan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

"Ng..."

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga" Sasuke bernafas lega. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang tengah terbaring di ruang UKS.

Sakura menatap Sasuke heran dan bangun memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Sedikit meringis merasakan ngilu di bagian kaki dan denyutan di kepalanya.

"Kenapa... aku di sini?" Sakura memegang dahinya yang terdapat perban. Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kau terjatuh saat kau mengerjarku di atap"

Dahi Sakura mengernyit. Mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelum ini.

"H-huh?"

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau tidak mengerjarku seperti orang kesetanan," diketuknya dahi Sakura yang ditempeli perban sontak saja Sakura meringis.

"Aku tidak ingat... dan sakit, bodoh" gumamnya menampik pelan tangan Sasuke yang menekan luka di dahinya tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, ia memajukan wajahnya kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Sakura. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah.

"O-oi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ia mendorong wajah Sasuke menjauh.

"Kenapa? Kau lupa apa yang terjadi di atap? Kau mengakui kita sepasang kekasih dan mengaku kau juga mencintaiku"

Bagai ditimpa ribuan beton, ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura melotot tak percaya. Sasuke menyeringai lebar dan mencuri ciuman di pipi gadis Haruno tersebut.

Sakura terdiam memaksa mengingat apa yang ia katakan pada Sasuke.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **A/N: iya, ini mainstream, saya tahu ':c satu/dua chap lagi tamat, percayalah':c**_


End file.
